


Joy

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flying, Gen, Happy, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Self-Indulgent, Short, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge takes a moment for himself to do something that makes him truly happy.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crappy day today and Wedge has had several crappy days with the direction my writing has taken lately, so I wanted to do something where he gets to be happy. <3 ~~I haven't actually read much of the Aftermath trilogy, but Wookieepedia says he retires afterwords and becomes a flight instructor on Hosnian Prime, so I ran with that.~~

Wedge loves teaching. There are few joys greater than seeing the wonder on a student's face as they take the controls of a ship for the first time, watching their confidence grow with each lesson, each hour of practice. It's a wonderful life, calm and predictable after years spent at war.

It doesn't leave him much time for his own flying, through, being up in the air by himself just for the sheer joy of it. So occasionally, he _makes_ time. On a free day, he'll drive across the city to the hanger which houses his old X-wing, patting the nose affectionately as he climbs inside and starts a pre-flight check. He never encounters a problem; the techs here know and respect him, and they take good care of her.

As soon as his name comes across the comm channel, he's given clearance, and moments later he's in the air, shooting away from the city. The intimately familiar feel of the ship already has him smiling as he gains altitude, heading for the wilder parts of Hosnian Prime. He skims the clouds, grinning fiercely as his heart thunders in anticipation.

Then he points the nose of the X-wing nearly straight down and _dives_ , gravity slamming him back in his seat. He knows he shouldn't – it's an unnecessary strain on the ship not to mention his own body, which isn't as young it it used to be, and an invitation for an accident – but it feels so _good_ , has adrenaline flooding his veins, has him feeling more alive and present than he ever has anywhere else. Wedge Antilles, he figures, can be allowed an indulgence now and then.

Treetops rapidly grow nearer beneath him, and he reaches the altitude when he should be pulling up, lets the descent go on for another second, then two, before finally letting it go, wrenching back on the stick and shooting up again, the sharp sensations tearing a joyful whoop from his lungs that has him sounding far less than his fifty years. He doesn't care, lets it come freely. There's no one to hear him, and if there was, who could begrudge him this?

The X-wing darts toward the clouds again, Wedge nearly flat on his back in the seat and loving every second. At times like this, he thinks he would never come down were he given the choice. But he has responsibilities, and that's fine, but he can spare a few more moments, here, today, for his own pleasure.


End file.
